Ashita no Akari
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Hoy no era tiempo de llorar ni huir, era su momento de demostrar que era la protagonista y que mejor manera que serlo al enfrentarse a un pitbull... Ella lucharía con tal del ver un mañana donde fuera la protagonista Feliz cumpleaños Akari


Akari estaba caminando por el parque hasta que paró para contemplar un lago que estaba cerca del puente, fue en ese momento donde se sentó para disfrutar y sentir el paisaje, un lago no tan grande no donde habitaban unos cuántos cisnes como patos u otras aves migartorias.

El paisaje como el ambiente en sí era lindo como agradable y más cuando el viento movía de manera lenta como pasiva el cabello de la pelirroja la cual se sentía una con ese aire fuerte a su alrededor mientras las hojas de los cerezos se movían por medio de la dirección del viento, una buena vista pintada por esa lluvia rosa sobretodo el lago que se teñía de primavera mientras las pequeñas aves estaban en un gran regocijo y en tranquilidad.

El clima como el viento se sentían bastante bien como algo maravilloso, sentía como su corazón se purificaba con tal de sentir y ver ese hermoso lugar como de las hojas del sakura luminoso que bañaba la primavera. Akari en ese momento sonrió

"Me siento muy feliz en estos momentos"- Pensó mientras miraba ese paisaje a la espera de alguna ave a quien darle comida, en ese caso sacó una bolsa de pan del cual sacó una rodaja donde echó varios retazos al agua con tal de alimentar a las aves. De pronto vino un pato y comió los pedazos, luego una camada de patos y varios cisnes a lo cual se sentía feliz a lo cual ya se disponía a ir a su casa cuando de pronto se topó con un perro pitbull.

El pitbull era de procedencia callejera como de piel castaña y era obvio que tenía un apariencia temible y aterradora, estaba ladrando a todo pulmón y apretaba esos dientes que más bien unos horribles colmillos haciendo que la niña sin presencia se asustara un poco pero de pronto estaba al otro lado la cisne hembra la cual estaba parándose y abriendo sus alas mientras graznaba.

De hecho era una actitud natural en su especie ya que cuando se trata de sus polluelos o de su hogar, el cisne es capaz de defenderse como en agredir a quien consideraba el ser que invadía a su territorio como a su familia, Akari estaba en medio de un posible conflicto a lo cual trató de hacer una mediadora sobre todo con el pitbull pero de nada sirvió ya que el animal iba a atacar a la ave de cuello blanco.

-¡NO! ¡No voy a permitir que le hagas daño a la señora cisne!

Akari sin pensarlo dos veces se interpuso para defender a la mamá cisne ya que sin ella las crías estarían solas y morirían de inanición como por pena moral, el cisne de alguna manera de manera sutil picoteó del cabello de la chica pero sin herirla, el animal estaba mostrando su apoyo como su confianza.

En menos de nada el canino agresivo se lanzó no sin antes ladrar por unos segundos hacia la pelirroja la cual aunque estaba asustada o que tenía su cara pintada de azul estaba intentando hacer algo digno de la protagonista que ella pregonaba ser… Ya estaba cansada de ser estigmatizada como una niña llorona y buena para nada, era hora de que debía enfrentar al perro iracundo, iba a ser valiente y guerrera, todo por el cisne y su camada.

Sin pensar en nada, la pelirroja y el pitbull se fueron a un espacio libre y en el cuál había de gente para entablar una pelea a muerte, algunas personas eran testigos de cómo el pitbull se inclinaba mientras gruñía mientras Akari estaba en posición de pelea, esperaba que esas clases de karate cuando fue una niña fueran de utilidad… Bueno el perro se inclinaba ladrando al árbol debido a su falta de presencia.

De pronto el canino se paró con sus patas traseras mientras no dejaba de amenazar a su oponente, Akari temió por momentos debido al prominente físico muscular del pitbull como por el pequeño tamaño de su pene pero no debía ser blanda, debía derrotar al animal. Caminó un poco atrás hasta tropezarse con un árbol del sitio.

En menos de nada empezó a ladrar lanzándose contra la pobre Akari la cual cayó en tremendo susto debido a que el animal corría como saltaba de manera tan rápida como un relámpago, en menos de nada se inclinó de cuclillas mientras el canino hizo un rasguño al árbol pero aprovechó para darle un manotazo en la mejilla con su pata derecha.

Akari estaba tirada contra el suelo estando contra la fuerte raíz de árbol pero no paró la cosa, el canino se lanzó sobre la chica iniciando un duro forcejeo entre ambos, la niña sin presencia y el perro estaban rodando mientras peleaban por ganar, Akari lidiaba con la suciedad como por la saliva del perro que chocaba contra su cara.

En menos de nada el perro le rasguñó levemente su brazo izquierdo como un raspón y una cortada, dolía pero lo que más dolía es que ese animal era fuerte y la trataba como un trapo viejo sin olvidar que no podía dejar de atacarla y sin dejarle salida. En eso Akari se puso en posición de boxeo, no había tiempo ni tiempo de llorar, los protagonistas encaran los problemas usando los puños.

Una vez el perro se lanzó sobre ella pero Akari lo esquivó y era momento de darle un derechazo a la cara del perro aunque había riesgo de una mordida como de mojarse de las babas del perro, justo cuando iba a conectar el golpe se quedó de piedra mientras tenía la cara azul a lo cual corrió hacia una butaca donde intentó lloriquear, después de todo ella nunca sería capaz de darle un golpe contra un animal grande ni era valiente ni tenía esperanzas… Una llorona, una cobarde y una perdedora…

(Insertar Dream Traveller del OST de Saint Seiya)

Pero de pronto una voz estaba al frente suyo gritándole

-¡JOEEEE! ¡LEVÁNTATE JOEEEE!- No entendía de que era la voz y por qué le decía Joe pero algo decía que le daba ánimos para luchar aunque su tono era más un reclamo- ¡¿Por qué te estás asustando, Joe?! ¡Muéstrale a ese pulgoso animal la izquierda más rápida del mundo!

La pelirroja no comprendía a que se refería con usar la izquierda a lo cual le respondió entre lloriqueos a esa voz

-¿Cuál izquierda señor? ¡Yo no soy una boxeadora! ¡Estoy asustada y tengo mucho miedo!- Se limpió las lágrimas las cuales le traicionaban constantemente- Yo no soy como Joe Yabuki que siempre peleaba por ver el mañana

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo Joe?!- Le exclamó esta vez la voz de un joven adulto- ¡La campana está sonando! ¡LEVÁNTATE! ¡LEVÁNTATE JOE!

-¡Eres la protagonista, Joe!- Decía la voz de una mujer bastante conocida para la pelirroja- ¡¿Acaso te vas a dejar superar por esa niña retardada?!

-Onee-chan…

En menos de nada estaban la silueta de todas las personas que la querían comenzando por su hermana Akane hasta concluir en Rise pero por extrañas razones no estaba Kyoko, ahora ya entendían a que se referían esas voces

-Akari…- De pronto estaba un muchacho de chaqueta gris y pantalón con gorra boina naranja y suéter rojo junto a un peinado de copete elevado, el joven sonreía como si fuera la lucha de su vida

-Recuerda, lucha por lo que amas y quieres hasta que queden cenizas…

-Joe Yabuki…

-Enséñale a esa niña retrasada quién manda… Jeje

En eso Akari apretó los puños y sus dientes hasta que de pronto su cabello se volvió de puntas paradas, similar al de su transformación en super saiyajin pero de tono blanco como unos ojos rojos y detrás de ella estaba Joe Yabuki con su flaco y moldeado cuerpo, su pantalón azul claro con la letra J y sus guantes de boxeo listo para luchar.

De pronto la ahora Akari modo Joe estaba en posición de combate mientras el perro miraba con temor y más cuando no era Akari, no era esa chica pelirroja cobarde de hace unos momentos… Joe había venido para quedarse un rato.

En eso comenzó a sonar una canción que con tan solo escuchar y sentir el ritmo era capaz de incrementar las llamas de la vida como de los sueños… El significado de un verdadero luchador, un campeón, un héroe… Un viaje con tal de ver el mañana

**Miagereba hoshi no you ni**

**Sobre el luchador estrellas de neón**

**Chiribameta musuu no Light**

**Salpican de luz las gotas de sudor**

**Ukiagatta RING no ue wa**

**Siempre es así pero esta noche no**

**Kyou mo nanairo no ase ga tobu**

**Cuando un cohete de pronto estalla dentro de mí**

**Hikattenai TONIGHT! **

**Puedes caer (Caer, caer, caer)**

**Ore no imochi mo**

**Puedes ser el perdedor**

**Wazuka na kono shunkan ni dake wa**

**Sentir la cuenta atrás en la oscuridad brutal**

**Shikakerareta hanabi mitai ni**

**Me hacen callar e ir pero yo quiero seguir **

**Makka ni moeagatte yuku**

**Dentro de mí hay una voz que me arrastra a combatir**

**Canción: Glory of Pain- Opening de Ashita no Joe 2**

-No… No puedo perder- Decía la guerrera de ojos rojos infernales mientras el pitbull no titubeaba en encararla- Yo soy la protagonista, todos confían en mí…

-Es muy fácil darse por vencida- De pronto estaba una silueta de Yui como siempre con una mirada seria- No te rindas, Akari

-Tienes que luchar con todas tus fuerzas para ganar, Akaza-san- Decía una silueta de Sakurako

-Akari, has llegado hasta aquí y ahora tienes el espíritu luchador que no todos tenemos- Decía una silueta de Himawari- ¡No puedes terminar así! ¡No puedes ser vencida!

Ahora una silueta de Chizuru con una mirada de determinación como de un sangrado nasal

-Los momentos que hemos pasado contigo nos serán recompensados, levántate Joe, levántate Akari si no todo se habrá perdido

Y una silueta de Rise

-…

-Todas mis amigas, todas me animan y me acompañarán hasta el final- Se puso en posición de combate mientras el animal estaba preparándose para una cruenta batalla- Te destruiré, haré cualquier cosa con tal de mostrar al mundo lo protagonista que puedo llegar a ser

Se posicionó en una pose de guardia de boxeo mientras el pitbull decidió lanzarse contra la pelirroja encestando una derecha sobre la cara de su oponente pero no fue nada para la pelirroja la cual sonreía como si se burlara del animal

-¿Eso es todo?- Preguntó mientras preparaba para responderle con su golpe derecha hacia el temible animal a la altura del mentón, el canino quedó aturdido mientras Akari no le dio descanso culminando con una fuerte uppercut izquierda hacia el estómago haciendo que el animal tosiera saliva.

El animal de nueva cuenta se paró para encestar un golpe a la cara de la pelirroja pero ésta logro prever el golpe usando el antebrazo izquierdo para protegerse, en menos de nada le dio un puño fijo con su derecha y un gancho izquierdo al estómago de su oponente. El pitbull empezó a tambalearse pero quería cobrárselas y en menos de nada ambos contrincantes se lanzaron al ataque entablando un intercambio de golpes.

Los dos luchadores, niña y perro daban un espectáculo de boxeadores de primera donde ninguno se daba a caer donde los golpes resonaban en el cuerpo acompañados de una fuerte ráfaga de viento hasta que luego de una incesante batalla para hacerse con la victoria Akari empleó una fuerte derecha hacia el mentón del perro el cual voló hacia los aires y caer al suelo sin conocimiento.

Akari tenía esa derecha alzada mientras de pronto ciertas luces rosadas salían de ella como si fueran a desvanecerse pero a la vez sentía que logró su objetivo en vencer al temblé animal como en dar un paso como la protagonista que era

-Me he consumido… He ardido mi vida…- No decía nada pero sonreía como nunca- Ahora solo soy cenizas…- Las luces que ahora eran hojas de cerezo se dispersaron volando por el aire hasta que de cuenta nueva Akari volvió a la normalidad y sin ningún rasguño en su brazo izquierdo ni rastros de nada.

El pitbull se levantó para ver a la pelirroja y en menos de nada se echó a correr mientras gritaba del llanto y del miedo como si no quisiera saber su nombre o ver a su persona, después de todio fue la humana que lo despedazó en batalla. Yendo con Akari veía su puño y miraba al cielo donde se dibujaba la imagen de ese chico de chaleco y gorra con peinado de copete

-Muchas gracias… Joe Yabuki…

-Jeje… No me lo agradezcas… Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños

-Si es la próxima semana

-Tómalo como un buen regalo de anticipación

La joven volvió al lago con tal de alimentar al pato mientras de pronto en su mano derecha estaba una lata de jugo a lo cual destapó porque esa batalla le dejó sedienta, finalmente logró llegar al lago donde la cisne colocó su cuello alrededor de los hombros mientras Akari tomaba sus alas, el animal le estaba agradeciendo por haberla salvado junto a su familia.

Después Akari decidió sentarse mientras se ponía los auriculares y escuchaba una canción de rock muy épica y muy genial, era como si estuviera en el ring y probara con todas sus fuerzas como también una que causaría una conmoción en ella

**Ryuusei no ai ga kimi ni**

**Isshun no hikari okutteru**

**Eien no yume o mite**

**Rolling go**

**Ame ga furi yamazu ni**

**Kata o nurasu keredo**

**SPEED wa yurumenu mama**

**Street go**

**Soshite toki wa nagare**

**Dare mo kawaru keredo**

**Boku wa ano hi no mama**

**Street song**

**I want to dive ...lost mind...**

**I want to dive ...lost mind...**

**I want feeling ...I want feeling ...itsumo**

**I want to dive ...lost mind...**

**I want to dive ...lost mind...**

**¿Why, why, why, why?**

**¡I want to dive!**

**Feeling over**

**Ryuusei no ai ga kimi ni**

**Isshun no hikari okutteru**

**Eien no yume o mite**

**Lonely go**

**Canción: Under Star- Shocking Lemmon (Opening 1 de Hajime no Ippo)**

**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS AKARI-CHAN**

**荒木****柚**

**24- 7- 19**

**Hola amigos, esa historia me basé al leer el fic que le hizo Gerendo01 y se me ocurrió aunque le metí cosas medio entender de boxeo, de hecho estoy viendo dos animes buenos sobre ese deporte, Ashita no Joe y Hajime no Ippo. Algunos diálogos como aspectos de la batalla contra el pitbull las saqué de ambas series y el chico de la gorrita y chaqueta es Joe Yabuki, el protagonista de Ashita no Joe**

**Al principio pensé en hacerla pelear contra un cisne o con un pato bien mamado pero opté con un pitbull más un motivo claro y bueno el resto es historia**

**Les recomiendo esos dos animes que mencioné, son muy buenos y eso que no tienen power ups**

**Espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos hasta otra**

**Yuzu y fuera**


End file.
